


The Perfect Challenge

by PastelNovember



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: #FirstTime, F/F, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelNovember/pseuds/PastelNovember
Summary: Violet and Katya get paired up for the dancing challenge. But what is really going through their mind as the challenge progresses.Might be multi chapters





	1. Is this right?...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm sorry this is so short. It's my first time writing. :3 
> 
> If you like it! Comment and I'll add more to it!

Violet sighed entering the work room again, "Another day of judgemental assholes." They thought before narrowing their eyes and walking to the table with all of the girls. At the table the usual was going on, Few fights, lots of shade and discussion of the next challenge. It didn't really worry Violet as they knew that they would slay each and every challenge. From the moment they arrived here they knew that getting rid of them would be quite hard. And maybe even impossible. They didn't know what would happen but They learned to expect everything and anything. This was not only their favorite show. But the thing that would separate them from basic club drag and full time love drag. "I can't believe this.. I'm actually almost top three..." Violet thought slightly freaking out.  
Seeing the screen pop up Violet was immediately taken from their thoughts as everyone began to gather around the television to see the next challenge. As usual the television left the queens quite confused before RuPaul came into the room explaining that the queens would be dancing to two songs with a twist as partners. And as the winner of the mini challenge, Violet herself gets to choose her parter.  
"Oh half male half female drag with a dance routine." Violet thought as they swept their mind for a nice partner. "I could pick Pearl. I mean I've wanted to fuck her from the moment I saw her." Violet thought without a trace of laughter.  
Their eyes drifted from Pearl to Katya before deciding that she wanted Katya as her partner. "She's a good dancer.. and I need to win this challenge." Violet thought taking the safer route.  
"Katya." Violet said without hesitation not knowing that They regret that decision later on.  
Matching the other girls was pretty careless Ginger with Trixie and Kennedy with Pearl. "No Tea No Shade." Violet laughed before getting their song.  
Walking to practice the dance routine Violet walked behind Katya "Her legs are amazing.." Violet thought before shaking their head. "I can't be distracted." The rest of the routine went on after that, pretty simple no distractions but then as the part where Violet looks into Katya's eyes came Violet realized all of the frustration she felt was from her.."Fuck.." Violet thought as all of her breath was swept away from her lungs seeing the amount of pure lust in the other girls eyes. Rolling her hips slightly Violet noticed Katya bite her lip rather quickly before closing her eyes. Violet smirked before pressing herself against Katya slightly grinding before letting go of her to avoid suspicion. Katya moaned ever so slightly at the loss of contact. Before quickly excusing herself to the restroom. Seeing as they really only had one minute left Violet quickly left as well going back into the work room to start working on the outfits. "Fuck. Fuck fuck." Violet thought as she gathered the fabric for each outfit "I can't do this with her. She isn't even interested in me like that. She probably sees me as some stuck up queen like the others do." She thought sadly to herself before shaking her head to clear her mind.  
As the end of the work day neared Violet and Katya didn't speak much. Intense stares would happen on certain occasions between the two but nothing noticeable. Small touches between the two were also shared behind the others backs and such but never noticed. As the work day came to it's end everyone packed what they would take back to the hotel before getting into the van. Violet being the first to reach the van sat in the back to try and gather her thoughts knowing no one would want to sit in the very back. "Crap..I can't do this I need to stay focused for this challenge it's top 5 after this week." Violet thought as she stared out of the window. Feeling slight movement to the left she look up slowly to see someone sit next to her, None other then Katya. "Hey.." Violet said slightly above a whisper to the other girl.  
"Violet.." Katya whispered softly in a moan to the other girl before closing the space between the two. As Katya kissed Violet all of the thoughts and worries slipped away being replaced by sparks. Grabbing Katya and slipping their arms around her shoulders Violet kissed back softly but full of lust before looking into the other girls eyes. "I need you.." Violet said softly before pulling away as others began to fill the van.


	2. I need you..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy and slight smut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how anyone felt about a smutty chapter so I ended it there. XD, Let me know if you want the next one to be Smutty or just picked up for the challenge day! <3

As the girls started to enter the van Violet quickly removed herself trying to make as little noise as possible. But failing when she bumped into the window to her right making a loud thumping sound earning a strange look from the girls already seated. Thankfully she played it off as trying to stretch to look less suspicious Though as drag queens they were all pretty much used to the normal fights and weirdness of the other queens it was almost as if it were normal and unusual to not see.   
The ride back was filled with the usual chatter from the queens about the next challenge, What hair to wear, What color dress and much more. As Katya talked loudly with Pearl who was sitting in the seat ahead of them Violet smirked deciding to be a little devious and take advantage of the situation at hand. "With Pearl sitting ahead of us she wouldn't be able to see my hands." Violet thought laughing quietly to herself as the started to run her hand up and down Katya's inner thigh. "Yeah the... Challenge would be really fun if we could have a weird twist." Katya said before sucking in a sharp breath trying her hardest to remain calm. Pearl cocked an eyebrow seeing this giving Katya a confused look. "You okay girl?" She asked putting a hand on the older girls shoulder. "Y-yeah." Just fine Katya said resisting the urge to throw her head back and moan. "Just a bit tired from today and I have a headache is all." Katya covered giving Violet a side death glare. Violet laughed feeling happy inside knowing she had this amazing effect on the other girl. As Violet ran her hand up she began to go closer and closer to Katya not daring to touch but being the tease that she is stopped just as they reached the hotel to give Katya time to call down and allowing herself time to gather her items to get out of the van.  
"Alright Ladies, As usual in the room for tonight. I'm sure you're all tired after a long and stressful day of working." The van driver said opening the door allowing the queens to get out. As the girls packed their stuff and organized everything to get out Katya took this moment to kiss Violet roughly. "What the hell was that little stunt in front of Pearl." Katya whispered leaning in again to kiss Violet harder knocking her back on the seat. Katya knowing she has the same effect on Violet started kiss softly down her neck earning a soft moan from the younger queen. "No marks" Violet managed to gasp out quickly and quietly before softly moaning. With a slight laugh Katya got up looking around to see that everyone was off of the van and the driver was no where to be seen. "Guess we got lucky Jason" Katya said with a sigh of relief. "J.. Jason.." Violet repeated softly loving the way Katya said her guy name. "Yeah, it's Jason right?" Katya said giving Violet a face in amusement. "Yeah..Um right... It's nothing" Violet said feeling her face heat up with a blush before moving to get out the bus. "Geez maybe I do need some time away.." Violet thought as she made her way out of the van and up the stairs to her room. "I can't have this happening especially between me and Violet.." Katya whispered to herself deciding to exit the van as well and head to her room.  
Entering her room Violet flopped on her bed with a sigh and closed her eyes looking looking back on everything that happened today. "I really need her.." Violet said loudly sighing from the frustration that has been building up every since she started the dance routine with Katya. Violet moaned as she traced her hand down her body palming herself slightly silently wishing she could feel Katya's hands on her body instead of her own. Throwing her head back she whispered Katya's name but instead saying "Brian" with a slightly whimper of desperation. Upon doing this Violet heard a knock on her door. Not caring Violet continued to Palm herself before growing frustrated as the knocks continued growing louder each time. "What!" Violet yelled clearly frustrated after being interrupted before getting up to open her door. "How can I-.." Violet stopped mid sentence seeing those brown eyes she loves so much looking directly into hers. "Help you.." She finished slightly above a whisper shocked to see the beauty standing at her door.   
"Like this." Katya said capturing Violet's lips with her own in a kiss full of passion and lust before walking in never breaking the kiss and closing the door being them. Violet allowed herself to fall back onto the bed and Katya to be on top before breaking the kiss. "How are here? We can't see each other." Violet said beginning to not care as Katya began to kiss down her neck. "Fuck." Violet said as Katya removed her shirt and began to kiss down her chest stopping at the button of her black skinny jeans. "How badly do you want this." Katya asked smirking at Violet. "Please Katya I need this" Violet whimpered softly. Thrusting her hips up slightly silently begging to be touched. "Why should I? This is revenge for your little stunt today." Katya said moving back up to kiss Violet neck harder then before ignoring her request about marks.


End file.
